


The Story Of The Prions

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist nicht gut. Lest stattdessen lieber einen zufälligen Buzzfeed-Artikel, da ist eure Zeit besser angelegt.





	The Story Of The Prions

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P12  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: h/c: Ansteckungsgefahr/Virus – für mich  
> Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
> A/N: Grober Unfug! Kompletter Quatsch! Totaler Blödsinn! Aber ich möchte mir das tägliche Schreiben antrainieren, und außerdem: für Punkte würde ich alles tun.

Es war Mittwoch Vormittag und in letzter Zeit liefen die Ermittlungen in Thiels Mordkommission wirklich hervorragend. Keine widersprüchlichen Aussagen, keine endlosen Verfolgungsjagden, kein großes Drama, einfach nur solide Polizeiarbeit, schön einfach, damit man sich bei den Temperaturen nicht zu sehr konzentrieren musste. Boerne besuchte er aus dem simplen Grund, dass ihm langweilig war. Thiel hätte es natürlich niemals zugegeben, aber wenn es so wenig zu tun gab, das ihn geistig forderte, war es ab und an ganz schön, sich ein Wortgefecht mit Boerne zu liefern. Auch wenn er dabei so gut wie immer den Kürzeren zog.

Nur dass Boerne heute kaum zu finden war. In seinem Büro war er nicht, im Aufenthaltsraum nicht und auch nicht an den Kühlfächern, und es dauerte geschlagene zehn Minuten, bis Thiels Interesse auf die geschlossene Tür des Sektionssaals fiel, die nur geschlossen war, wenn gerade seziert wurde.

Thiel atmete durch. Leichen und Sektionen und das alles war überhaupt nicht sein Ding. Er überließ es nicht grundlos meistens den jungen Kollegen, bei seinen Sektionen anwesend zu sein. Aber andererseits war ihm gerade wirklich, wirklich langweilig. Und er musste ja nicht länger als nötig bleiben.

Zögerlich zog er die Schiebetür auf und steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. „Boerne?“

Die nächsten Sekunden spielte sich wie in Zeitlupe ab. Mit größtem Erstaunen registrierte Thiel die nicht mehr ganz so strahlend weißen Ganzkörper-Schutzanzüge, die sowohl Boerne als auch Frau Haller trugen. Mit Atemmasken und Sauerstoffflaschen, na sowas!

„Augen zu, ausatmen, Tür zu!“, herrschte Boerne ihn im selben Moment auch schon an. „Hier ist Infektionsgefahr!“

Perplex befolgte Thiel den Befehl. Hatte er da gerade Panik in Boernes Stimme gehört?

Eine Sekunde verging, in der Thiel nur die blanke Stahltür anstarrte. Eine weitere Sekunde.

Ein Mitarbeiter bog um die Ecke, packte Thiel am Arm und zog ihn zwei Schritte von der Tür weg. „Bleiben Sie da bloß draußen!“, warnte ihn der junge Mann. „Da drin liegt einer mit Creutzfeldt-Jakob-Krankheit. Hochgradig ansteckend und innerhalb von wenigen Monaten definitiv tödlich. Wollen Sie zu Professor Boerne?“

Thiel war zu schockiert, um zu antworten.

„Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie in sein Büro. Er macht da drin nur die Formalitäten, sollte nicht mehr lange dauern.“

***

Keine halbe Stunde später betrat Boerne sein Büro, wo Thiel, seit er hier angekommen war, auf dem Bürostuhl saß und sich nicht traute, die Google-Suche nach der Creutzfeldt-Jakob-Krankheit abzuschicken. Die Worte von Boernes Mitarbeiter hallten in seinen Ohren. Hochgradig ansteckend. Definitiv tödlich. Was, wenn er-

„Thiel.“ Boerne war einen Schritt näher getreten. „Sie haben sich nicht angesteckt.“

Thiel widersprach nicht. Boerne wusste meistens sehr viel über unbekannte Krankheiten, Thiel nicht. Außerdem wollte er, dass Boerne recht hatte.

„Ich gebe Ihnen die Nummer eines Studienkollegen von mir“, sprach Boerne weiter. „Auf Creutzfeldt-Jakob kann man inzwischen testen.“

Und da war sie wieder, die Angst. Wenn selbst Boerne sich offensichtlich nicht sicher war...

„Kommen Sie mit. Sie nehmen sich den Rest des Tages frei, Sie sind ja völlig durch den Wind.“

Thiel nickte nur.

Boerne legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Thiel, aus medizinischer Sicht kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass es höchst unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Sie sich angesteckt haben.“

„Aber nicht unmöglich.“ Thiel sah auf und Boerne wich seinem Blick aus.

„Nein, nicht unmöglich.“


End file.
